The Afterstory
by meleander
Summary: Arthur's life never ended that day, in the battle at Camlann's pass. Merlin used the dragon's help to get to the island, saving Arthur's life. Bromance, romance, adventures, battles, magic, a little angst. From chapter 5 emerges the team with Merlin, Arthur, Gilli and few other but i won't spoiler here :)
1. Alive

Arthur stood in the middle of the island, holding in his hand small, metallic object that just few moments ago was still inside him, killing him. Merlin was away, preparing their meal and great dragon was looking at him with his warm, calm eyes, smiling if he wasn't mistaken. The same dragon, that put Camelot under siege from the air just after Morgana disappeared for a year. Arthur was looking at him now, at his big, thick body laying there, watching him with calm, waiting.

"You are the dragon that attacked Camelot", asked Arthur, looking warily at his big body.

"Yes", answered dragon, waiting for Arthur to say something more, who was in deep thought. Yesterday he was a simple king and magic was banned from his kingdom. And the one who had a hand in his decision was Merlin, who was a sorcerer powerfull enough to command a dragon at will.

"But we defeated you", more asked then stated Arthur, looking into dragons eyes, who laughed.

"Did you?" dragon was laughing at the young king, making him blush.

"Then why did you leave?" asked Arthur, confused. How could this beast just leave, without a reason and then helped them in their hour of need? He wasn't sure what he could make out of it.

"Merlin is a dragonlord. He can command me at his will, he is the son of Balinor and the last dragonlord on the earth. He had the power to kill me, but decided to spare my life, but in exchange i was bound to leave Camelot and it's people alone."

The great dragon was looking at Arthur, who was still deep in his thoughts, trying to sort his feelings. He still wasn't fully understanding what happened and now he knew that he didn't know even the half of the truth and Merlin having magic was the tip of the iceberg.

"You should talk to him", said dragon in calm, parenting way, "he is the one you have trouble to comprehend. I can tell you about him, but you need to resolve your feelings. All you need to know, my young king is that he is a great man, who saved your life and those dear to you, who sacrificed himself for you more times then you could ever imagine. Go to him." The great dragon nodded and pushed Arthur with his big nose in the direction where Merlin was. "I will be here, waiting for you, if you would have any questions. Now, go." Dragon pushed Arthur's back a little harder making him walk to the Merlin, who was working on some soup in the small kettle under the fire.

"Arthur!" Merlin smiled awkwardly and started to pour the strange, bronze soup into deep cups. Arthur walked to him, took his share of the suop and sit opposite to Merlin, watching him. He pushed the cup to his lips and then quickly pushed it back.

"Merlin, this is disgusting! What did you use..." Arthur paused, seeing Merlin's smile, realizing, that his feelings never did change. He felt his eyes getting watery, so he quickly wiped them, seeing as Merlin was doing the same, wiping his tears that started to flow down on his cheeks.

"Merlin, be a man", complained Arthur, trying to eat some of his bronze, terrible soup, watching the grass at his feat, holding his own tears back.

"I love you Arthur", gasped Merlin, crying.

"Whoa!" Arthur leaned back with his hands before him "too much sincerity Merlin. Wait is this why i have never seen you with a girl, and this dress..." Athur gave Merlin terrified look, but Merlin instead of answering started to laugh and now his tears were definitely from crying.

"No no no.. ouch.." Merlin grabbed his belly, his body trembling from the good laugh.

"So", Arthur put his cup down, near the fire. "Tell me Merlin, why you never said anything? Why are you living as a simple servant? You are being humiliated and made fun of each day, how come you never wanted to change that?"

"Arthur", Merlin looked him into his eyes, "i never wanted you to have to choose between compromising your values over me or to execute me. I never wanted to put you in that position. Especially, when i knew what your father thought about it and then later. I am your friend, and i care about you. I would die for you Arthur. When you wanted to sacrifice yourself to close the veil between the worlds, i wanted to go in your place. I was ready to stop you with my magic, and to jump inside, but Lancelot outsmarted me and sacrificed himself in my place. He knew about my magic and said to me before i he jumped in, that my magic is more important then his life." Merlin's voice grew sour, sad. He let his head fall down, "i have never forgiven himself that he gave his life for me..."

Arthur found himself crying. Tears were falling down blue eyes on his pink cheeks. He moved to Merlin, sit near him and grabbed his head between his left arm and started to tousle his hair with his right fist, showing him affection the only way he know. But for both of them that was enough, and schrieking Merlin knew the feelings his king wanted to show to him. They stopped after some time and started to talk. Merlin was talking about the prophecies, telling Arthur what he have done to help them with most of their adventures. Arthur was sitting near him, listening to him with his eyes wide open. Then they got to the parts where they started to laugh over things and after that they realized that they talked for almost a day.

"So", asked Arthur watching his friend "what do you want to do now?"

Merlin's eyes glanced at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked Arthur.

"Merlin, are you seriously want to stay things the way they are now? With you being a simple manservant? For not getting anything for all you have done?"

Merlin started to think. After a moment he glanced at Arthur.

"Arthur, there was never anything i wanted more, then to make the prophecies right. To save you, to make you the one and future king of all. And there was only one thing i wanted to ever happen. To tell you the truth about me." He smiled adn his eyes sparkled. "And now i have. You know the truth about me, about everything i have done. Now i can keep helping you, without lying to you, i can be so much more usefull. And now when you know it, we can fight for the future together. We can fight for the brighter future for everyone, magic or not, everyone could be accepted for who they are. No more hate, no more lies."

Arthur was taken back with his answer.

"Merlin, thank you and i am sorry, i never knew you had so much wisdom inside you. I..."

"I'm sorry sire, could you repeat that?" Merlin's eyes sparkled.

Arthur's mouth closed. He pointed his finger at Merlin's chest.

"That never happened. I never said. You understand that?" said Arthur with grave expression on his face.

"Yes, sire", laughed Merlin and in a moment both of them laughing. When they stopped, Arthur looked at Merlin, watching him with curious look.

"So, what do we do now?"

Merlin smiled.

"First, we go back. Then we need to work on making you a king. I think having some sons would be in order" Arthur's cheeks reddened. He looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Merlin, you are serious about this?"

"Yes, we need to create safer kingdom. We also need to do something with the neighbouring countries. If you are to be the king as prophecies foretolds..."

"I won't be waging wars Merlin."

"Yes, i know, but look at this from another point of view. If prophecies are right, then it will happen. But we don't know how. Maybe the Saxons will start killing everyone around and before you could be able to arrive with help, every kingdom but Camelot will be sacked, their royal families dead. Or maybe they will attack you? We need to think of a way to make you a king so nothing bad will happen in the process. Or at least we minimalize the damage."

Athur nodded.

"Yes, you are right. I fear there is a lot i need to learn about magic."

Merlin chuckled, and Arthur's finger found it's way to pierce him in the chest.

"Not. A. Word."

"Yes, sire" they laughed again.

"So i want you to be my advisor. I need to have someone at my council, and i don't know the better person.."

"Why not Gaius?"

"What, why?"

"He is old and have a lot of respect over people of Camelot. He also was practising magic, but stopped after your father banned it."

"And over the people outside of Camelot?"

Merlin was sitting, quiet.

"Then you both will be on my council." Merlin smiled.

"Oh, and Merlin", said nonchalantly Arthur, like he was talking about yesterday weather "i am not getting new servant."

"You mean you will learn how to dress yourself?" asked cheekly Merlin.

"No, you douche, that only means you will be having more duties", Arthur smiled, putting his had over black haired Merlin's head. They were sitting, staying like that for a moment.

"What do we do about Morgana?" asked Merlin, breaking the silence.

"I... I don't know. She betrayed me, but she is my sister. And... i think you were in love with her once" Athur gave Merlin curious look.

"Arthur... I... I never forget that i wasn't able to save her. I... I wanted to, i helped her with the druids, i was trying to talk to her, while she was working with Morgause and then, i was trying to somehow reach to her. But i think somehow along the way i lost the patience."

"They you have your first two missions. First, you need to supervise all people who has magic. We need to make this kingdom peaceful once again. And as for the other job, after you will help Gaius with the first task, you will go on a journey to find and bring Morgana back to Camelot."

Merlin smiled.

"And who will save your ass while i'm gone?" he chuckled.

"I will be coming with you", said Arthur and unsheathed his sword, Excalibur. "Is this.." he glanced at Merlin, asking.

"Yes", answered Merlin, smiling.

"We will be come back by dragon?" asked Arthur, standing up, excited. The dragon looked at him from afar and moved his big body next to them.

"I can do that, my young king" the dragon smiled.

"Merlin said you were imprisoned under the castle", asked Athur, seeing as dragon eyes growed narrow. "I am sorry for that, but... Camelot is to be for everyone, and i am to be a king of everyone. So I wanted to grant those caves to you and your kind, to be your home. I will grant besides that anything you ask, so you can call Camelot your home."

Arthur was looking anxiously at the great dragon, who glanced at Merlin.

"It's your choice", smiled young newly appointed counselor "but i would be happy to know you will find a place you could call a home once again, and in the heart of the Camelot. Also, i will find Aithusa and i will need someone to be with her."

"Then it is done, Arthur Pendragon. From this day on, the Camelot is a home to at least one dragon." The great dragon bowed his head and moved so they could climb on his great, thick body. When they did, he flew up, leaving the isle of the blessed behind.

Now Arthur was able to fully enjoy the flight. He allowed himself to laugh and shout, feeling excited. Merlin was behind him, sitting on the dragon's neck, just behind his head. And the dragon was laughing, flying freely, sometimes spinning in the air, so both of his passangers would shriek with fear and excitement. And then he flew down, landing in the middle of Camelot castle, making people panic and run for their lives.

Arthur jumped down from his neck, laughing. Everyone stopped, looking at their king, who they thought of as dead. Their king turned to the dragon, shouting.

"From this day on, the dragons are a friends of Camelot. They will live peacefully in the caves of Camelot, that is, i, Arthur Pendragon, as a king grant to them and for return they will become one of the Camelot subjects, respecting our laws. Also, my manservant Merlin is bestown with a title of counselor, as is Gaius, the king's medic. From this point his words is second only to mine. Use of magic is still forbidden, but poeple with magic can live freely in Camelot, as long as it magic is not used to their own personal gain. And..." he stopped, seeing Gwen, his queen running to his from inside the castle. "And now, to making an heir", he whispered, grabbing the crying love of his life inside his arms, lifting her up and walking inside the castle with her inside his arms, trying to calm her with his voice, leaving Merlin and the dragon behind on the square.

Merlin sighned and pet his dragon on the head. The dragon purred and flew away, directing himself to the caves beneath the castle. Merlin was looking after him and turned to the Camelot knights, who encirled him, waiting anxiously with their hands on the hilts of their swords.

Merlin gulped, and turned to Percival, Gwaine and Leon.

"Get the knights to the round table, fetch someone for Gaius. There is a lot to talk about and a lot more to do", he tried to go inside, but they moved to cut his way in, blocking him. For a while they were standing there, before Merlin looked into their eyes, each one of them, waiting for each one of them to move out from his way. Only then Merlin walked inside the castle walking to the hall with the round table. He felt strange and uncomfortable. Arthur run off with Gwen, leaving him alone to talk to the knights, to tell them what have happened, to be the one who will break the news to them. He walked to the round table, found a place where usally Gwen was seated and wait there, standing for the knights to come. When the Gaius came he fetched one of the servants to bring another chair which he put to his left. He waited till all the knights were seated, and started talking.

"You are know my name, it's Merlin", he glanced around the table, at the knights looking at him, wondering what was happening. "I have magic", no one moved, so Merlin continued "i always had. From the first day i was here, i was using magic to defend both the king and his deceased father", quiet murmur arouse around the table. Merlin paused, waiting.

"At the battle our king was stroke by a magical sword, and the only way to save him was to heal him with the water from the island of the blessed." Merlin waited, till another murmur stopped, before continuing.

"To save his life, i asked a dragon to help. This dragon saved your king's life." He stopped, waiting for their reactions. In the end, Gwaine was the one who stood up as first.

"I know Merlin, he fought beside our side and risked his life for me and for the king many times. And if we ever was saved thanks to his magic, then i have no complaints", he smiled at Merlin, winking, and sat down. After him, many knights started to say their own thoughts. For a moment they started to quarrel, but Merlin with the help of Gwaine, Percival and sir Leon made them calm down. Some of the knights left the table, but most stayed, listening. Merlin counted who left and who stayed. Most stayed, which was a good sign. He started to talk about some changes, feeling strange. Before he was a simple servant, right now, he was a counselor. Yes, before he was the king's manservant, allowing him to have some influence over the matters of state. But now, he could just state what he thought should be done and what's more, he could just ordered it. He was pretty sure his position quickly would become second to all but the king. He smiled, and gave the voice to Gaius. They needed to prepare the plan how to welcome magic to the kingdom again. Create laws for magical users. Appoint new notables for the new positions. Think about the Saxons, Morgana and her loyal followers, who were able to use magic. There was a lot to do, and right now they were trying to force new laws, in the middle of the great war, against the enemy who was burning with hate. Just a day like another, smiled to himself Merlin, listening to Gaius, and realizing, that now he was free from his lies. And that was the thing that mattered to him the most. His friendship with Arthur. Real. From now on, there could be only truth between them. He scolded himself. That wasn't the time to laid back thinking about good things. He focused on what was happening on the table. There was a lot of work to do, and he needed to do it right.


	2. Shadows over Camelot

"Merlin, you did in on purpose!" shouted Arthur, rolling down from the hill with the Merlin doing exactly the same and the queen Annis's kinsmen following them.

"You. Did. This. On. Purpose." Arthur got up after landing on a big, dead tree, while Merlin was trying to stand up after landing in a puddle full of mud. After Merlin was announced a king's counselor, he needed to wore clothes that was giving his status right away. His old clothes were unacceptable, and so they were trying to find something, that would please them both. After long discussions, fights and quarrels, they were able to find a suitable outfit. While Arthur was still wearing his old armor, Merlin was having an ultimately different style then before. He was having dark, black high, shining boots, matching his hair and slim body. He wore dark bronze, tight leather pants with dark, black belt matching his boots. His shirt was dull, bloody red, like the rest of the Pendragon colors. Merlin never accepted his new look, but he was forced to let it be by Arthur and Guinevere, who as first thought he just looked like a noble. After a moment, they realized, he looked so handsome, that almost all of the ladies from the court started to gossip about him and every servant girl had her eyes on him. Merlin became a hot meat, and the damage was done. One lord after another started to send their daughters to the court, so Merlin besides his duties were always surrounded by a handful of besotted by him, cheerful young ladies, trying to be in his favor. At first they though it was due to his new position. Merlin was a royal mage, powerful ally and respected conseulor. It was also well known that he was a king's friend. A person with the great influence over king's decisions. And a dragonlord. A match like would be favored by all nobles. Nevertheless, even the ladies who didn't knew who he was yearning for him. Sometimes even Guinovere was catching herself at following Merlin with her eyes. Merlin definitely became more manlier, or maybe because he was now doing what he always was, without trying to fool everyone about who he was, his true nature was revealed. In few last weeks, whatever was happening, he never backed out. Always there, fending off consecutive assasins. Always there, to talk to the angry mob, to make them listen, but never by force. Always there to help even poor people. He was using his magic on daily basis. Coming out of the castle, if he wasn't in haste, he would stop by the sick, heal them. He was also the founder and one of the firsts professors of the new Camelot Royal Academy of Magic and Medicine, where anyone with magic abilities or even without, but with just the wits and will to become a healer could be accepted. For now Gaius and his old flame, Alice, were the leading professors, teaching both the poeple with and without magic. Also, the druids got their conclaves and by law no one but them and their quests was allowed to come inside. And as for Merlin, who initiated all of this, he was forced to resign from teaching all the basic courses due to an overwhelming amount of younger and older ladies who were disturbing every class, where any free listeners were permitted to attend to. So he settled at teaching only two classes "The Moral Use of Magic" christened by his students as "MUM" and "Magic manipulation", where he was teaching how to be able to properly focus while conjuring spells. But what was the most disturbing for Arthur, who was discovering his old friend all over again, was that the Merlin was more popular by ladies and that they started to be predatory about it. He felt a little jealous, whenever he knew that Merlin was spending time with someone else then him. He also felt greatly disturbed and after few times, when Merlin discovered one of the ladies in his bed, waiting for him, and saved most of them from the assasins waiting for him, that in the end he forced Merlin to have a chamber besides his own, what was even worse. Once, Arthur heard voices in his room, went to check and saw two ladies trying to get into Merlin's bed. And someone started a gossip about him and Merlin being closer then two men usally are and the king making a chamber for his own counselor next to his own because of his loliness. Another gossips arised and this time they were about them being very close when they were just a manservant and a lord. Also the fact that Merlin was each day from the morning near his king helping him get clothed wasn't helping. And that was the moment when Arthur understood, that Merlin was always the one who were better with all the matters of the state stuff and why he was allowing him to take care of most of them so he could only order people, when Merlin was still only his manservant.

Merlin grabbed Arhur's dirty, bruised, helping hand and stood up. Both of them looked more then horrible now. After the fall from the high, aslope hill after a full night rain, both of them were soaked and dirty from dried up mud in their hairs and all over their clothes. Which was making Arthur furious. Nevertheless, he grabbed Merlin by his hand and rushed to the only way out, realizing they were already encirled by an army of warriors. Arthur pulled the Excalibur from the scabbard and threw it to the ground. Merlin's hand moved to his back, but found nothing.

"Is this what you were looking for, warlock?", asked one of the swordsmen, big, muscular man with the long, black braid laying on his back, showing him his long wand with the crystal at the end. He nodded to one of his man, who took Arthur's Excalibur and pushed them both, so they started to walk. It wasn't long, before they marched to queen Annis's warcamp, where thousands of men were preparing for war. The commander of the men who captured them pushed them inside one of the big, spacious tents, where queen Annis and here commanders were sitting all over the map, planning.

"Queen Annis", nodded politely Arthur, but the commander standing behind him hit him in the knees, forcing him to kneel. Arthur's face showed pain for a moment, but he quickly recovered his politely smile.

"King Arthur, it seems you have a habit of giving yourself to your enemies before the battle commences", she raised an eyebrow and looked at her liegemen. "My lords, it seems we wasted our time planning for battle. We should be planning how to pursue the enemy fleeing forces, after they will realize that we hold their kings captive, or his head on the pike."

Her commanders laughed. Most of them were old veterans, with scars over their faces and bodies, one was without an eye. The other lost his left ear. Another one didn't have few fingers. Thick, wearing black skins and fur coats, muscular, some bald, were quite an antimidating bunch. Surely experienced, the war was not a first for those. All of them laughing but more then half had focused, unsmiling, ever-watching eyes. They made sure to stay between their dark, bronze haired queen and both of the captives not taking any chances. Some of them put their hands near the hilts of their swords and knifes. They were old and wardogs. Which was what they were hoping to find here.

"Queen Annis", said Arthur, looking at her, "we don't want to wage a war over your country. Please, retreat your forces, and we will do the same. Let us be allies once again", asked Arthur, looking at her, waiting for her response.

"I am sorry", said calmly the middle aged woman, sitting on her throne, "you allowed the magic into your kingdom and you created an university, where you are, no matter the name of it, allowing young sorcerers to gain knowledge and build their power. You gained a favor of one thousand year old dragon. All of the kings and lords are gathering their liegemen to stop Camelot, before it will raise to the level where it alone would be able to defeat us all. Even the Saxons made peace with us, and if i won't march on the Camelot, my lands and my people will be the ones under attack from all sides. Forgive, king Arthur, but my hands are tied", she turned her head to the left and said to one of her liegemen with a disgust "send for lady Morgana."

"There is no need", a woman with dark, long black hair, pale skin walked to the spacius tent. She wore black, gothic dress and heavy makeup. She looked like she was thirsty, with her pale, chapped lips. Her a little mad eyes looked around, stopping on the Merlin, and then moving to Arthur, who was still kneeling, being forced by a giant man behind his back with the Excalibur in his hand.

Morgana walked slowly and men stepped aside, allowing her and the small, poorly looking, shaking with fear, walking near her legs, trying to hide his head from their glances white dragon.

"Well well well, what a day", she smiled sickely, making warriors inside the queen's tent to shiver. "And the sword", she took the Excalibur in her hands. She slowly walked before the Arthur and looked into his eyes "Goodbye, brother", she cut from above, smiling. And then, Arthur lifted his hand. Slowly, nonchalantly.

He blocked the sword, stopping it with his hand. For a moment no one moved. And then Merlin's eyes glowed orange and all men inside the tent altogether with the queen Annis and Morgana was thrown back. Aithusa, white dragon started to scream, but Merlin turned to her, shouting.

"**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!"**

The dragoness stopped, bowing her head. Merlin patted her and she pushed to him with a small growl, trying to huddle to the dragonlord. Merlin turned back, with one of his hand still on the white dragoness head and lifted his second hand, making his eyes glow orange, throwing in the air few guardsmen, who run inside the tent, ready to defend their queen and their lords. Merlin turned to the Excalibur and his eyes glowed one more time, making the illusion go away and now, instead of the Excalibur laying on the ground, was laying a training sword. And instead of his wand, some wooden stick. His eyes sparkled with orange one last time and all the mud and dirt fell off of them, making their clothes looks clean new.

"Now you are just showing off," smirked Arthur, throwing over his shoulder unconscious queen Annis, hearing screams all over the warcamp and a sound of great dragon landing. They moved outside the tent and jumped on the great dragon, who was making a wall of fire around them, not allowing anyone to hinder their escape. Merlin climbed up, having Aithusa near him, who were screaming loudly with sad, full of hurt, heartbreaking voice. Next to him landed Arhur, having queen Annis's uncounscious body. He smiled and shouted from joy, when dragon, laughing, flew up, leaving the warcamp behind. In few hours they were in Camelot again. Aithusa wasn't able to calm herself down, no matter if the other dragon was trying to talk to her, or Merlin trying to use his powers as a dragonlord. In the end, Merlin took Aithusa with him, knowing that only in the presence of the dragonlord, especially with the one who summoned her to life she would feel safe.

When Merlin went with the shrieking dragon in the direction of the university, Arthur moved to the castle, having the queen Annis in his arms. Only later she would regain her counsciousness in a bed, with Arthur and Merlin, who were standing near the sleeping white dragoness, waiting for her.

"Queen Annis, i am sorry for the poor accomodations", started Arthur, but she lifted her hand, stopping him.

"Oh, the one who is sorry is me, and the one who should be is your royal sorcerer, thanks to whom i was out and not being able to enjoy our ride", her bronze eyes glowed with anger.

"We had to be sure, that no one would suspect anything", said Merlin, "please understand, that we did what we thought best."

"Yes, i understand", the queen sighed, "it was this or your dragon burning my army in a sea of flames", she was tired and she wanted to rest.

"I understand you must be tired", said Arthur, "but we need to talk. Is that true that every other kingdom thinks of us as a threat?"

"Yes, i fear so", queen Annis looked at them, who glanced at each other, knowing their fears were true. For the next few hours they talked with her, trying to make some sort of plan. In the end, they agreed that the war was coming, and all they could do was to try to minimalize the damage. No one liked it, but thanks to them having queen Annis hostage, her loyal armies would stop and wait, try to negotiate. They would also need to pick some leaders, and with so many men and so many skilled and experienced lords they wouldn't be able to pick anyone quick. The wardogs are great, when being commanded. But whenever the command is taken from them, they start to fight over it themselfes. And that would be a great distraction, giving them a little more time. Especially now, when then had two dragons at their disposal. Even if Merlin was furious whenever someone hinted that they should use Aithusa, the fact that he could command the only two living dragons was making their enemies think twice. They also didn't kill even one man in their little operation, showing everyone, that no matter how big and great the army would be, they can just walk in and out, without anyone being able to stop them. The other heavy hit, destroying their enemies morale was how easy Morgana was beaten. And that everyone have seen Morgana striking Arthur with magical sword and Arthur stopping it with his bare hand. Like it would be nothing. So even know the legends about their powers was growing, making their enemies tremble. Showing something and letting other people imagination's to go wild was one the part of their plan, when they decided to kidnapp queen Annis. Unfortunately, nothing was over yet.

Aithusa started to wake up, and Merlin bowed his head, saying his farewells. He helped the dragoness to get up and moved outside, walking to his chambers, when he heard someone walking and he saw Gwen catching up to him.

"Merlin, i see you were able to get your girl", she eyed the half asleep pale dragoness, who were bumping to him each time she swayed a little to her left.

"Yes", smiled Merlin, allowing his hand to land on Aithusa head. He glanced at her with care, saying, "i am a dragonlord and she is a dragoness i summoned to life. I was the one, who should have beed there for her, to watch over her, i failed, and now look at her." Guinevere put her hand on his arm, giving him a friendly grip over his shoulder, seeing his saddened face.

"Merlin, she already looks better then when you flew.." she paused, chuckling, putting her hand on her full lips, "i never be able to get over it", her eyes sparkled, "flying, Merlin, that's just, so..." she smiled with dreamy eyes.

"Yes i know", his eyes looked down at the white dragoness, who growled, leaning her body over him, almost making him fall. She was still looking a little uncared and beaten up, but after a few hours with Merlin she was loking much better and she was definitely much more calm.

"Wait, Merlin, if you", Gwen pointed her finger at him and dragoness, glancing to him and her, asking with her eyes.

"Well, yea, i think i am her father, or a parent", he was confused a little, but he smiled, patting his dragoness's head. His deep blue eyes was warm, when he was looking at Aithusa, his lips were smiling a little. "Yes, like a father", he smiled making Guinevere blush. There was something magical and enticing when Merlin was showing his fathers figure around, especially when his kid was a hurting, sweet, little, unsanely dangerous white dragoness. Gwen sighed, thinking how much would ladies of her court freak out seeing this, and how much they will, when they will actually see it. She didn't like it, but if she wanted to help Merlin she would have to be the one, who would break the news to the ladies of her own court. She smiled, kissed Merlin in the cheek, who didn't stop looking at the dragoness at his side, and said her farewells, turning back to find her husband, who were probably still with queen Annis. Then she would need to find the ladies from her court, break the news to them and ordered them to not pester the dragoness, maybe tell some lie about a girl who tried and now is hated by Merlin. Yes, that would stop them. And then she would be the one to assist the other queen. Sometimes she thought that her life was simpler when she was a simple maidservant. Maybe not easier, but definitely more simpler. And less live's would depend on what she was doing, because right now people could lose their lives if she would make a mistake and said something wrong to the wrong person. Now everything she did could have grave consequences, and that was something she never thought of, when falling in love with Arthur and becoming his wife, the queen of the Camelot.

**So what do you think? Tell me if you like it, what would you like to see more and what less, so i can write a better story ^^**


	3. The battle at the Traitors Pass

Arthur walked down from the hill between the rocks, going into the valley of the fallen kings. He smiled to himself, knowing that he will see his friend, who was gone for over the week. Before he could see Merlin, he spotted Aithusa, who was laying with her white head on her legs, watching him with half closed, big sky blue eyes.

Arthur stopped, looking at the white dragoness. Last week was good for her. She seemed much more peaceful and looked mcuh better. Her muscles became more thick and her body less slim. Her colors were whiter, her eyes looked much better, less tired pink. She lifted her white head, shrieking, but this time her shriek wasn't heartbreaking. She stood up on her four legs and jumped few times in the direction of blond king, like a running cow, allowing him to pet her, pushing her strong, heavy body on his, almost making him fell down.

Arthur's hand embraced her, while she growled with consent, brushing so strongly, that he needed to take a step back. After few minutes she stopped and looked in the direction, where Arthur expected to find Merlin. She growled and grabbed his hand with her mouth, trying not to harm him and started to walk, making him follow her.

Arthur followed her into the maze of passages between the slimy rocks, only to find himself on a small forest glade, where Merlin was floating in the air. The green glade was full of stormy wind, brutally moving around, making the trees tremble, curl grass and throw every leaf around. And in that stormy wind, in the eye of a cyclon was Merlin floating few meters above the ground, with his hands lifted and his eyes closed, his face focused, his the skin on his forehead pulled down, like he was in deep thought, his hands lifted near his chest, almost like he was holding something and giving it to someone. The wind although whirling furiously all around the forest glade never touched Merlin, who wasn't moving at all. His body was still, and from the moment Arthur saw him, not even one of his muscles quivered. He smiled, and his face brightened up, but his eyes was still closed. But what was the most surprising was that not even one sound was coming out from the forest glade, which was surrounded by total silence.

"Come in", heard Arthur in his head. He wasn't prepared for that one.

"No, i can't hear your thoughts", Arthur blinked at still floating in the air Merlin. Like now he would believe him, when he just answered the question he had in his mind talking to him with telekinesis. He saw few fireballs flying furiously around, playin tag with few water and ice balls and he gulped. He closed his eyes and made one step inside the cyclon, preparing himself for the worst and opened his eyes, feeling nothing. One of the fireballs whirled around him, and he realized that the wind was whirling around him, never actually touching him, no matter how furiously he was moving his hand, trying to touch it. Not even a shred of his blond hair was moved by the wind. He smiled to himself and glanced down, feeling white dragoness body near his legs.

Merlin slowly stopped floating, lowering himself on the grass. Everything stopped around him. The wind quieted down, the balls of fire, ice and water and a few other things died disassembling themself in the air. He smiled, opening his deep blue smiling eyes.

"So you were doing this for a week?", asked Arthur, watching his friend take a few steps in his direction.

"Yes", smiled Merlin, stretching his arms and neck with the loud sound of his bones cracking. "Oh... i needed that after a week like this..."

"You were like that **literally** for a week?", Arthur's blue eyes widened, looking at his friend.

"Yes, i needed to train myself, i think..." Merlin paused, stumbling over his own legs and felt his eyes closing. And then he felt his friend strong, muscular arms and felt his chest near his head. He could smell his best friend's smell, before he blacked out. He did remember someone carrying him and then a lot of people fussing over him, before he could fall asleep. And then, he opened his eyes, seeing his white dragoness sleeping in his bed, near his legs, and Arthur watching over him from the chair. Arthur's eyes were half closed and he was definitely half asleep.

Merlin pulled himself up, sitting on the bed. His head was still hurting a little, but he needed to start moving. He started his training after they kidnapped queen Annis and rescued Aithusa. Fortunately queen Annis was the first one to dispatch her army to the war, so they were able to force them to regroup after their queen was taken away. But now they were surrounded. An armies from Mercia, Anglia, Gawant, Caerleon, Nemeth, Cantia, Essetir, Bernicia and Dyffed were massing their forces near Camelot's borders. Thousands of men, preparing for war. And against them the best of Camelot, the knights of the round table.

But that wasn't enough and both Arthur and Merlin knew it. If they wanted to not only stop them but also to win their allegiance, they couldn't just go on a happily manhunt. They needed to play politics. And for that, they needed some leverage. No one would play politics with someone who is in no position to give anything. And it was Merlin's destiny, to be a leverage. He got up and cloathed himself. He pulled his dark bronze, tight leather pants. Then he pulled his dark, shiny, black high boots. He grabbed his dark, black belt and in the end, he put on his dull, bloody red shirt. He got his magical wand from his cabinet and slid it behind his belt behind his back. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook it. Arthur's eyes opened.

"Good. You're up", Arthur lifted his hand and put his fingers on his closed eyelids, moving fingers together, wiping his weary eyes.

"And you should be in bed", said calmly Merlin, smiling at his friend.

"Too late for that", Arthur stood up, yawning. They walked out of the room, heading towards the castle walls. Kings of Essetir, Bernicia, Dyffed and Cantia were already marching through the Camelot's lands, under the leadership of king Lot, the king of Essetir kingdom, where Cerdred was a king before he was killed by Morgause. Attacking armies were easily outnumbering Camelot's forces seven to one. Camelot's knights were needed to protect other parts of the land. So sir Leon along with sir Percival took third part of Camelot's force and marched west, clashing with Nemeth forces, blocking their march by using guerilla tactics. They also took few more talented magicians, who volunteered for war. But they still was fully open from the north. They needed to win with king Lot and the armies he commanded as quick as possible, to march north, defending their northern territories.

Merlin patted big, two meter long, wide log laying on the roof, when they walked outside into the cold night's air.

"Well, Arthur, make yourself at home", he smiled, sitting at the end of the log, grabbing one of the few ropes that were bounding the big wooded pale. Arthur sit in front of him, looking scared.

"Oh, don't be such a girl, i'm sure it will work, _**fl**__**æ**__**gus**_", Merlin's eyes glowed and the log flew into the air, leaving Camelot behind.

"Merlin!", screamed Arthur, embracing the log with terrified look on his face, "you said you tested this!"

"Like i said, don't be such a girl", chuckled Merlin at his friends panic, having good time, watching Arthur scream and try to hold to the log, "Sire", he chuckled again, to his friend discontent.

"You will pay for it Merlin!", screamed Arthur with his voice becoming less manly each time the next word came out of his lips.

"Sire, look, a cloud", Merlin flew the log right through the white, big cloud, disappearing inside the misty white cloud.

"Meeerliiiiiinnnnnnn!" screamed in girly way Arthur, "I haa..."

"Arthur, look, a bird, let's whirl", his eyes glowed and the log whirled around itself.

"bluueerghhhh...", ended his sentence Arthur, with his face green.

"Arthur, are you okay?", his friend patted him at the back, laughing, making the log go straight. "Oh Arthur, this is so awesome!", screamed Merlin, laughing, while his friend felt like dying, embracing the log.

"Ughr...", was the only answer his green allover the face king was capable of.

"Oh, sire, we are at our forces position", shouted Merlin, showing the Camelot's army warcamp, laying beneath them. "Let's fly around it", he chuckled, lifting one of his hands.

"No! Land! Now!", screamed Arthur, when the log flew around the camp one more time before landing.

Arthur stumbled from the log, felling on his knees, puking. He felt Merlin's hands and few others, helping him, lifting him, so he could stand. He threw enraged look at Merlin and left, leaving Merlin alone with the log.

"Don't worry, he don't really mean that", Merlin smiled and patted the log, looking at his king and his liegemen who were helping him get to his tent, before turning back. He had a job to do. And a traitor to find.

Merlin walked quickly, before he found one of the lords, sir Oscalaine, sitting with his men around the fire. Sir Oscalaine was one of the most formidable lords in Camelot. Strong, with thick, heavy muscles, tall, could take on three man barehanded and win. His bronze, narrowed eyes were focused on the people around him, while he talked. But instead of red colours, he was wearing black leather, with the weapons hanging all over it. On his bald head was dark, back cap. He glanced at Merlin in cold manner.

"Ah, the royal mage", he used of the Merlin's titles, nodding, "how can i be of assistance, my lord?"

Merlin smiled, feeling the arousing tension in his body.

"Lord Oscalaine, i would like to speak to you in private", he pointed one of the tents with his hand. Big man stood up and walked inside the small tent, leaving his men behind, waiting for Merlin, who stepped inside moment later.

"Lord Oscalaine...", Merlin gasped, when lord Oscalaine throwed himself on him, slamming Merlin's body to the ground. Merlin gasped, when the man on top of him lifted his fist, hitting him. He felt the blood in his mouth, when the second hit came, almost making him lose consciousness. His eyes sparkled and lord Oscalaine's giant body flew from him hitting the ground. Merlin got up, wiping his bloody mouth with his wrist, gasping, watching his enemy stood up almost immediately with one of his knifes in his big, muscle hands. Merlin lifted his hand, but Oscalaine was on him and they felt to the ground, struggling.

And a moment later, lord Oscalaine left his tent with a smile on his face.

"We're taking off, Jugar, tell the king that we moved to defend the narrow pass beneath the canyon", one of the men beside the fire, tall, slim man nodded his bronze haired head and stood up, leaving. "The rest of you, you know what to do", men around the fire murmured and got up. Lord Oscalaine jumped on his horse and went into gallop, leaving Camelot's warcamp behind. It wasn't even an hour, when he found himself kneeling before king Lot and three other kings.

"Sire, it is done, the royal mage is dead, i killed him myself", the murmur around him aroused. "My men were picked to defend the narrow pass, so only my forces will be standing guard there. Your forces sire can easily march there, attacking Arthur's forces from behind, cutting him off from Camelot."

"Yes", king's eyes sparkled, when he turned to the three other kings, who were waiting, smiling. "My friends, this is the day when Camelot falls, let's move quietly. After our joined forces march outside the mountains, we will force Athur to meet us in the open field, where we will destroy his forces with sheer numbers." King Lot looked around his allies. Each of the kings of Cantia, Dyffed and Bernicia were eager to take part in his invasion. Each of them was a small country, but together they could muster a force able to defeat king Arthur's army. And now, when Arthur not only allowed magic in his kingdom, but also created an academy, after getting his hands on a dragon, not even one country wanted to allow him to exist and to continue to grow in strenght. So they created an allience, ready to strike Camelot from all directions, getting as much of it's lands, as they could before other knifed out their share.

King Lot liftef his muscular, slim hand and the four armies moved out, marching, following lord Oscalaine, who acted as their guide. After an hour march their armies march into small canyon, moving straight to the small passage.

"Sire", one of the scouts rode back, with a wound and an arrow in his back, he lifted his hand in the direction of king Lot, but then he lost his counsciousness and fell down from his horse.

King's Lot eyes darkened, when he turned to the man, who guided them into the small canyon, shutting his and his allies armies inside between two passages.

"What is the meaning of this", he hissed, angered.

"Sire, i don't..." lord's Oscalaine eyes widened, when king of Dyffed plunged his sword into his back. He gasped, trying to turn around, but few others plunged their blades into his giant body, stopping him. He felt from his horse with a surprised look, dying, not realizing what went wrong.

"Dear lord's", Arthur shouted from one of the cliffs, eyeing the army beneath him. His archers moved around the canyon, taking positions higher up, hiding beneath the rocks. His men started to battle the rear guard of Lot's alliance army, shutting them down, not allowing to retreat from the canyon. His other part was standing their ground at the pass, not allowing them to push outside.

"Dear lord's", repeated Arthur, shouting, "Your kings was outwitted. Your lifes are forfeit. But i am willing to spare and grant lands to anyone, who want to kneel before me. Be it a king, a lord, or a simply peasant. Anyone who will swear his allegiance to me will be spared", he glanced over the armies beneath him.

"Push to cliffs, climb!", shouted king Lot, commencing the battle, waving with his sword. His men rushed to the cliffs, trying to climb hilly cliffs.

"Looooose at will", shouted Arthur, waving his Excalibur, pointing to the enemies beneath them. The rain of arrows blocked the sun and flew at people beneath, killing them. Men started to shout, trying to move, but their battle array were lost. Lord started to organize their liegemen around them, shouting their commands, gathering together. Some tried to shoot back, but everyone was in panic. Some tried to cover themselfs with shields, other tried to climb the cliffs, to get outside of the canyon. Some started to climb the walls, where they could see no enemies, to flee from the battle.

Kings of the Cantia kingdom was the smartest. He shouted his commands, gathering around him archers and shield bearers. Shield bearers stood in front, preventing archers, who were hiding behind them from being shot, allowing them to returned arrows freely.

And then a big rock flew from the cliff, killing the archers and the king of Cantia underneath it. Merlin showed himself for a moment, before disappearing, hiding behind the rocks again.

"Quickly, give me the red flag", shouted king of Dyffed kingdom rode down one of his allies, the liegemen of king Lot. "For the Camelot! For the king Arthur!", he shouted, lifting his sword and his liegemen answered "For the Camelot! For the king Arthur!" They pushed at their former allies backs, battling them.

One of the former lords of the king of Cantia kingdom, lord Aion raised his sword, gathering the closest of his fellow lords. "For the Arthur Pendragon! For the Camelot!", he battled the forces around one of the small passages. He pulled his men and his fellow liegemen near the Arthur's forces, who were trying to hold the pass.

"For king Arthur", lord Aion pushed near Camelot's forces, joining them in a fight, allowing them to stand their ground and swept inside the canyon. One of his liegemen grabbed his former king's flag, waving it behind him, gathering his own allies, making them fight for Arthur, who was shouting his commands, stopping the archers and ordering his remaining forces to march inside the canyon, joining the two clashing factions. Men started to throw their weapons, begging for mercy, dying in a terrible, bloody clash, where no quarter was no longer given. The day was Arthur's.

And the passage beneath the mountains, where they have battled became known from this day as a Traitors Pass.


	4. New friends, new enemies

Merlin was standing on the top of one of the cliffs, looking at the joined armies of Gawant and Anylia, marching along the mountain trail. Thousands of men and two kings who would never bow before Arthur. What's worse Arthur right now was regrouping his armies, trying to struck political deal with lord Aion, who took over the army of his former king and the former king of Dyffen, who kneeled before Arthur after changing sides at the battle of Traitors Pass.

Merlin knew, that they needed more armies to defend against the enemies all around them, which was the only reason he and Arthur decided to spare the rest of the broken armies of four kingdoms that fought against them in the battle at the Traitors Pass.

Merlin knew, that if both of them marched out of the small passage they would be able to fight Arthur's army as an equal. He couldn't allow that. But he couldn't just destroy their armies in an open fight. Merlin knew, that Arthur needed to win his battles by himself. If he just do it for him, no one would respect or fear his king. Everyone would just talk about what Merlin did, how he summoned a dragon or created a half mile hole, burying thousands men in it. What he needed to do was to be discrete. And there was something natural about the avalanches in the mountains and the fast changing weather.

"_**Wuendo, fl**__**æ**__**ush, f**__**æ**__**ll**_", shouted Merlin, lifting his hands. His eyes glowed with orange light and the cloudless sky started to change, becoming clouded with the dark, ominious clouds. The wind blow from nowhere and heavy rain fell from the sky at the marching troops, making their march much more harder. People started to organize themselfs, but Merlin wasn't done. He channeled his magic to the air around him, creating furious storm. Strong winds were blowing people from the passage, throwing them into abyss beneath. Rain was making the passage muddy and people below started to lose their ground, falling down. Horses started to panic, creating a chaos in the array of troops. People started to die, but Merlin didn't stop. He was channeling his magic into the storm for almost half an hour, before he used his last play. The avalanche moved down from the mountains, ending his work, bringing people, animals and carts into the abyss beneath them, right into their deaths. Merlin gritted his teeth.

_Mass murderer._ His conscience whispered to him, while he continued channeling his magic into the storm. He was standing like that for a few hours, before he stopped, letting the storm to stop itself. Beneath him was few thousand men, dead or dying. Some maybe survived, scattered, but the passage was destroyed. Even if some lords or the both the kings survived, they wouldn't be able to muster enough men to retry their invasion. And with what happened, they would be an easy target for neighbouring countries. Merlin already sent messages to their kings, in which he explained, how both armies was decimated by the weather in the mountains while taking the dangerous march.

Sometimes he was looking at himself, trying to discover, who he really was. He just murdered a few thousands men, or hurt them, leaving them to die. All because Arthur needed it.

Merlin lifted his hands.

"_**Fl****æ****go**_", his eyes sparkled with orange and his body foated into the sky. He leaned back, rolling his body in the air, like he was swimming in the water. He dived into the endless blue sky with the sun shining all over his body with it's beams, feeling like his body was being cleaned from his sin. He breathed hard watery air, feeling better. He needed some time, to think, or rather not think, but just feel. Feel the cold air and the warm sun beams on his skin. Get washed in it.

He landed near the Arthur's war camp some time later. He was getting better and better at flying and managing his magic. He smiled sadly, before walking inside the camp.

"My lord", he recognized the guards in the camp, bowing his heads to him. It was something strange. So strange, he never actually get used to it. The same guards who were picking on him, when they were bored now were bowing their heads politely, saying their compliments to him. He smiled to them, waving his hand and walked inside the big tent, where Arthur was eating with the most important lords and his two new knights. Lord Aion, now the lord of the former lands of the Cantia kingdom, was sitting near king Arthur, talking to him. Merlin walked in the silence he caused by his arrival.

"Merlin!", shouted smiling Arthur, standing up, "come here, my friend!", he waved his hand at Merlin, inviting him near himself.

Merlin walked near the his chair, when his king put his muscular hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't make me look bad", his king whispered to Merlin, lifting one of the cups filled with red wine. "To the new alliances! And to my royal advisor, Merlin, who to strengten our bond with our new allies decided to marry one of the lord's Reinevore daughters! And to you my lords!" Athur lifted his cup to his lips, drinking and the rest of his lords repeated after their king. They shouted new toasts and compliments, drinking to each other health, loudly talking.

Merlin was shocked, but he smiled drinking his wine.

"Arthur, you are joking, right?", he smiled, whispering to Arthur, begging him with his eyes.

"Shut up", whispered Arthur, smiling to other poeple, lifting his cup to them, answering their toasts.

"Arthur, is it because of the log?", whispered Merlin, repeating after his king, lifting his cup in the direction of other people, who tried to compliment him.

"Shut. Up.", Arthur whispered one more time, smiling around to his liegemen.

"So it is because of the log, Arthur, i swear, i will never do it again...", young warlock wasn't able to whisper his sentence to the end, because lord Reinevore, the former king of Dyffen walked to him with two cups of wine.

"Sire, if it please you, i would like to talk in private to your royal advisor, now that he is to wed one of my daughters", the middle aged former king bowed his silver-haired head, now without a crown on it anymore, waiting.

"It does please me, Merlin, you have my leave", nodded to both of them Arthur, meeting Merlin's blue eyes with his, showing him a sign that he counts on him.

Merlin blinked. Royal advisor nodded his head, showing that he understood and turned to the former king, who was waiting for him, now wearing Camelot's red and gold colours instead of his former, blue and green.

They walked out of the spacious tent into the warcamp, leaving the feast behind them. Merlin looked at the former king, who was acting like nothing was troubling him and losing his kingdom was nothing more then losing a penny in a bet. He was tall and muscular, yet his body was slim. He looked at Merlin with his green, dark eyes, trying to assess the men before him.

"You are not wearing clothes other lords would", started conversation former king, walking to the part of the camp, where less people were feasting.

Melrin glanced at his own clothes. Red shirt, high, shiny black boots reaching his knees, dark bronze leather pants and dark, black belt were definitely showing, that he wasn't a simple servant, but weren't giving any sign of his noble status. More like a travelling young lord, looking for adventure.

"People should be equal", said Merlin walking next to him, looking around, not feeling any urge to talk to his companion.

"But they aren't, my lord", smiled sadly former king. They were walking in silence for a moment, before they stopped. "My lord, if you wonder, why i am going to such lenghts to just talk to you, i don't have intention of lying or averting the truth. Let me tell you, why i won't betray your king and why i decided to take part in this war."

Merlin glanced at his companion, interested. That wasn't something he would expect. He nodded to the former king, watching him, wondering what he will hear.

"When i was a king and got my first daughter, i wanted to just use her to have more power, to struck an alliance", he smiled sadly, sitting on one of the logs in the camp. "When i got my second daughter, my thoughts were exactly the same. Until i got third, fourth, fifth and now i have six daughters. And no son", he looked at Merlin, who sit near him, listetening, watching him focusing on his words.

"So right now, i know my family won't be ruling over and my family name won't be known forever. It will die along me. But i also realized that i have", he smiled to himself, looking at something that couldn't be seen by no one else but him, "six beautiful daughters, my lord. And", he looked at Merlin with calm, asking eyes, "I want the to be happy, my lord. I stopped caring for the lands. Stopped caring for honors. Now i care only about the happiness of my six girls. But to do that", he sighed, "i needed to make them wed into good parties. So i went on this war, to make alliances. To share my kingdom with other kings, letting them take my daughters. And now, now i have only one choice, but the best i could ever think of. If one of my daughter marry you, every of my daughter will be the best party one could imagine. To have as the wife the sister of the wife of Merlin, the most powerful warlock, the friend of king Arthur and his right hand."

The former king stood up and kneeled before the Merlin, looking him into his eyes.

"Please, make my daughter happy, my lord."

Merlin gulped and nodded, shocked.

"I, i will try, i promise", he heard himself. And momentarily stood up. His hand bolted to his right and his eyes glowed with orange light. The time around him slowed down and he put his black boot on the kneeling lord, pushing him out of the way of the incoming knifes, rolling back. The time moved fast again and the knifes cut the air where he and the former king was standing before to the accompaniment of someone's grunt.

Merlin looked at the knife in his leg, standing out from the side of his thigh. He decided to leave it there and jumped on the other one to the former king, who was looking alright, with no visible wounds.

"To escape Nizima's nails, strange", hissed voice behind Merlin's back.

Merlin felt five blades plunging into his back. His eyes glowed again and he slowed time one more time, throwing himself forward, feeling the blades was left behind. The time returned to normal and he turned on his back, feeling the blade in his leg went deeper. He saw five strange knifes moving in his direction and something dark coming from behind his head.

Former king turned around twisting his heavy black coat in the air, catching the knifes inside, slowing them and imprisoned them inside his cloak.

"I'm afraid i can't allow you to kill the man who is about to become the father of my grandchildren, guards!", said lord Reinevore, standing behind the laying Merlin, with his heavy cloak in his hands, ready to fight off another attack from the man standing before them.

The man before them was crouching, with one of his hand lifted. He was tall, slim, wearing dark, purple, untidy clothes and bandages all around his body, covering even his head, so only his face and fingers was visible. His fingers were slim and bloody at the end. His face was long, with sharp, swart features. His eyes were black, like the night. He take a step back into one of the shadows, hearing shouting of the guards all around him, running to help Merlin and lord Reinevore.

The body of their attackers submerged itself into the shadow below him, like he was standing on the water that decided to not allow him to walk over it's surface anymore.

"Are you alright, my lord", asked lord Reinevore helping Merlin stand up. Merlin grabbed his arm, jumping on one of his legs, when Camelot's soldiers surrounded them.

"No time", he hissed, "help me to get to Arthur, fast."

"As you wish, my lord", said lord Reinevore, helping Arthur, holding him with one of his hands around his waist, while Merlin's arm was around his shoulders.

"Drop the lord", gasped from pain Merlin, jumping on one of his legs, being thankful to former king for stabilizing him.

"Alright", said former king, when they inside the Arthur's tent, where the feasting was taking place. Or at least was before. Now a man in a white, cashemere clothes with only one hand was dancing between the lord and Arthur's guards. Arthur was trying to take part in the fight, but his lords swarmed him, not allowing him to move from the corner they pushed him in. Their king shouted on them his orders, but they weren't listening, getting ready to defend him with their lives.

And the man fighting all their guards had only one hand, his right one. His left was missing, but none of this mattered. He turned around, pushing away one fo the lord's Aion liegemen's sword, and with the next half turn cut his head off his shoulders. Then, without stopping his momentum he slashed from up one of Arthur's guards, who got too close to him. Black haired man glanced with his bronze, dark eyes at Merlin, who lifted his hand, conjuring a spell.

One handed attacker whirled to tent's wall, slashing it with his sword just a moment before Merlin's spell hit him. The force throwed him in the air and the attacker's body flew right through the hole in the tent's wall he created with his sword.

"Guards!", shouted one of the lords inside and men rushed outside. Some tried to go out the way attacker got out, but the blade slashed from the outside, cutting the face of the first man who tried to go out that way. Moment later he was gone and the only sound were the shouts of soldiers gathering together and grunts of people dying on the floor of the spacious tent.

"Let go of me!", shouted Arthur, when his lords released him from their hold. "Merlin, who was that?", shouted Arthur, but when he saw Merlin's concerned face he understood, that Merlin was no smarter then him.

"We need to go back to Camelot, sire", said Merlin, paining, gasping. "Now, by air."

Arthur nodded, feeling that whatever Merlin wanted to do was important. He turned to his lords, shouting his commends, assigning commands. After he was done he walked out of his spacious tent, only to stop, shocked, terrified.

"Merlin, if it's about the being betrothed thing", he said, looking at the log before him, where were already sitting Merlin and lord Reinevore.

"Arthur", Merlin patted the log, gasping, giving his king grave look.

"Merlin, i understand that you are angry", said Arthur, gulping.

"Arthur", Merlin hissed, "there is a knife in my leg, so stop whimpering and sit on the log."

Arthur nodded, sitting on the log and waved on the lord Aion, who sat near him.

Merlin eyes glowed with orange light.

"_**Fl****æ****gus**_", the log floated and plunged into the sky at his command, leaving their warcamp behind them.

Merlin gasped with pain form his back and his right leg.

"Lord Reinevore, i forgot to say, i have something to do for you?", shouted Arthur with his eyes closed, embracing the log.

"Whatever you desire, sire", shouted back middle aged man, visibly enjoying flying in the sky.

"You will need to relinquish crown one more time and kneel to me!"

"As you wish sire, but why?", shouted former king.

"Because you are to be married to queen Annis", shouted Arthur.

"Smart move, sire, but i am beginning to wonder if you do not trust me too much for your own good", shouted back former future former king, laughing.

"I trust your love for your daughters, sir Reinevore", shouted Arthur.

"Arthur!", shouted Merlin, "i need you to unsheatd Excalibur!"

"What?, now?", shouted terrified his king, when the log abruptly moved to the left and something big with terryfing shriek plunged down almost taking them down.

The great gryffin, half lion and other half eagle cirled them in the air. His body was the size of two horses together. His upper half with white feathers, was flapping with it's great wings in the air, following after them.

"Arthur! I can't focus on fightinf and steering the log, use the sword, only with it we stand a chance!", shouted Merlin, making the log spin and move from the griffin's way.

"Then stop spinning", shouted Arthur, terrified.

"Just use the sword!", shouted Merlin, making the log to go up, right before the griffin's body plunged into them, almost taking them down.

Athur pulled his sword from the scabbard, opening his eyes.

"It was easier when you were just pretending to be a simple servant", he shouted and pointed the sword at the griffin. The beast stopped, looking at them, before departing.

"Wow, that was easy", whistled lord Aion to the accompaniment of lord's Reinevore laughter.

"Better hope i won't lose counsciousness, before we land", shouted Merlin with weak voice. Men behind him shivered.

"I suddenly don't like this whole flying in the air idea", said calmly lord Reinevore, while Arthur clinged to the log again and lord Aion chuckled.

"What is life without a good adventure", lord's Aion's eyes sparkled, while his hands embraced the log.

"Don't worry, we are almost there", assured them Merlin, landing with his log in the Camelot's courtyard. All four passangers were almost instantly swarmed by Arthur's knights and guards, helping them.

"Defend the king all the time", shouted Merlin and waved at one of the young men, "Gilli, help me!" Young man grabbed Merlin, helping him stand. Merlin started to jump on his good leg and Gilli moved with him, helping him walk, acting as a pair of extra legs.

"Merlin, are you alright?", he asked, with his blue eyes looking at Merlin with concern.

Merlin always liked this young man, even when he first met him when Gilli was a simple boy. Now Gilli was one of his personal attendants and students. Very promising one. And he was always talking to him like they used to, without all the fuss about their status. They liked each other and treated each other with respect. Gilli stopped, when they walked into the cave, where the dragons lived. Aithusa showed herself almsot instantly shrieking over them. She caught the knife in Merlin's leg and pulled it with her teeth. She threw it away and the small, colorless fire came out from her mouth, closing Merlin's body in it, before flowing inside him, disappearing.

"Young warlock, it's luck, that you came here. One more hour and you would be dead", the great dragon flew on his favourite rock.

"I need answers", Merlin looked at great dragon, who laughed.

"Like always, but this time you don't need to ask", great beast smiled, before it's smile disappeared and Kilgharrah voie became much more grave "what was inside you was one of the shadow walker nails. They are the creatures of the old religion, very dangerous. They can travel between the shadows and create daggers from their nails. They can shoot them or use their nails to stab their enemies. But they need to regrow them."

"But why would one attack us?", asked Merlin, trying to think of a good reason, "and why there would a swordsman after Arthur and a gryffin trying to kill us when we were flying back", he stopped seeing as great dragon looked at him with anxiously.

"I won't be able to help you much, i am afraid. But heed my words. The enemies this time are much more dangerous then ever. Take Aithusa with you and tkae this young boy with you, i can feel he is an extraordinary young man", Gilli's ears became flaming red, "take anyone who will be able to help you, any warrior strong enough. Many will die, but that can't stop you. Their lair should be in the north, in the Northumbria kingdom. But be ware of beast masters other then you, dragonlord."

"What do you mean?", asked Merlin, but before he could answer, he heard shouting from above. He tried to jump back and run, but almost fell and only Gilli help saved him from falling down.

Aithusa moved under him and throwed her master oh her back, shrieking. Merlin grabbed her ith his hands, trying to sit on her back, while she leaped forward, to the place from all the shouts were coming. Gilli rushed to his side, but she left his behind with her big leaps. When she leaped inside the chamber, Merlin saw men laying dead on the floor and the guards pointing their spears at the young, dark skinned, smirking man, who stood with his hands lifted like he was surrendering himself. None the less, he was still holding dagger in his left hand.

Merlin, sitting oh his white dragoness lifted his right hand, preparing to hit dark skinned man with his spell, when Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Merlin, this man just saved my life." Merlin glanced at the standing man, who smirked, winking to him with his right eye.


	5. The team emerges

**First i would like to thanks my friend, who checks my work from time to time, looking for mistakes, giving me ideas. Thanks to that my work is better :)**

Merlin was mounting his white dragoness, with his right arm lifted, grabbed by Arthur's muscular hand. He was looking at the man before him, who was standing being encircled by Arthur's guards, pointing spears at him. He was dark skinned, young, tall, muscular and well built with dark, straight, short hair.. His body was beaming with the confidence. He grinned at Merlin, sending him an imaginary kiss with his dark lips and blinking his right eye. He wore black boots and black pants, matching his dark skin. His shirt was dark blue, his body wrapped in dark, black belts, with a lot of different knifes being attached to them.

Merlin looked around the room, full of dead guards. And one person, who definitely wasn't a guard. White man, laying on the floor in the pool of blood. Bald, muscular, short. Having the similar clothes like the dark skinned man behind him, but in different colors and a lot of knifes attached to his body. And a knife coming out of his head, near his right eye.

"So, are you done? You know, with ogling me?", smirked dark skinned man, looking at Merlin with his bronze, cheeky eyes.

"Who are you? Why did...", started asking Merlin, but man before him waved with his right hand and sheathed the knife he held with his left.

"Sorry, too long, will be faster if i will talk", dark skinned man disrupted Merlin in the same exact moment when gasping Gilli came into the room, trying to catch his breath after fast run. Dark skinned man ignored his presence, turning to Arthur.

"My name's Peace, Charles Peace, sire, glad to be of service", young man smiled cheeky, "what you see near your legs is my former coworker. Unfortunately, i was let go by my previous employers. So as for now i am for hire. I am a thief and an assassin, the darest and most skillful of all from my profession in the lands of Albion. For your service", Charles bowed his head, half-smiling.

"Release him", ordered Merlin.

"Sire?", the guards looked at Arthur, waiting for his decision.

"Merlin?", asked Arthur, looking at his friend, not sure what is he doing.

"It's okay Arthur, if he wanted to kill us", Merlin glanced curiously at the thief, "he would slit your throat before you would even realize it and disappear, before he would try to assassinate me. And i am not so sure he wouldn't be able to. So let's talk with him in private."

Arthur nodded and waved his hand, giving his guards sign to let Charles freely go.

"I don't believe it, we are letting assassin and thief to be our guest", murmured Arthur to Merlin, shaking his head.

"Heard that", smirked Charles, walking to them. "Shall we", he gestured towards the door. "Don't take guards, i and Merlin are enough to defend you, sire", he glanced at breathing heavily, pale Gilli. "Take this one, should be useful", he walked next to them, directing his steps to Arthur's chambers. Arthur followed him. Merlin looked at his white dragoness, who turned around and started to follow Charles as well on her four heavy legs.

"Gilli", Merlin turned his head to his apprentice, calling him. His apprentice followed him, breathing heavily, gasping, pale on his face, with one of his hands covering his mouth. He looked miserable, yet he was able to keep up with them, when they walked towards Arthur's chambers.

Charles was silent for all the way, not talking to them, just leading them. When they walked inside Arthur's chamber, he nonchalantly sit on the table, grabbed one of the fruits and started to eat, waiting till the rest of the party walked or in the Merlin case, rode in. Charles smirked, seeing as Merlin rode in, mounting his white dragoness, who for some reason seemed happy and was happily gurgling, looking around.

"Mounting new dragon already?", laughed Charles, waiting.

"You wanted to talk in private, so i assume it isn't about my dragon", answered Merlin, engaging into battle of looks with dark skinned assassin.

"No, it is not", nodded thief, nodding, getting another bite of red apple he grabbed from the silver plate, winking to Merlin, making fun of his attempt to engage him into battle of looks. "It is about the assassins you encountered. Let me guess," he lifted his hands, counting with his fingers. "First one probably was after Merlin, either he was able to move between the shadows, or control the dead, another one would be after Arthur, so... if the thief master was here then someone wielding a weapon. Or beast master. And now the thief master, so three attacks untill now", smiled thief, showing them three fingers. "Am i good, or am i good?", he smirked to them, especially to Merlin.

"Actually, four attacks, a griffin attacked us when we were flying back", Arthur looked around the chamber, looking at others. Merlin was still mounting his white dragoness, who decided to lay on her belly and go to sleep. Gilli was standing behind them, listening to the whole conversation very carefully, trying not to breath too loudly. Gwen joined them and was sitting on his bed, listening. And next to him was sitting dark skinned, half smiling man.

"Oh, they got lucky then", he ignored the fact that he didn't guess right, like it never existed in the first place.

"Would you tell us then, who are we against?", asked him Merlin, glancing at him, trying to decide if he just don't like the new guy or he really don't like the new guy.

"Yes, sorry, being awesome can distract", smiled Charles, waving with his fingers, brushing Merlin's angry voice away "so from the beginning. My name is actually James. I am a thief master, like the man i killed. I don't know if you have any spies between your men, so i put a little charade, so my name won't be known to my masters too quickly. I was one of the servants to the king of Northumbria. The king was following old religion. He gathered priests and priestesses of the old religion, who had enforced his rule with magic. They are degenerates, who to this day experiment on people. Before the great purge they were the ones, who created monsters like Lamia. He wanted to make them work for him and then he wanted to stop Arthur from becoming the future and only king of Albion. To take the title for himself", dark skinned man paused.

"So why is he not wanting it now?", asked Gilli and his cheeks reddened, when everyone looked at him.

"The same reason Cerdred is no longer plotting against the Camelot", smirked James, glancing at Merlin, "you are a very lucky king, Arthur. Not many kings were able to survive for long after allowing sorcerers to serve them. None, but you, if i recall", he winked to Arthur, who cleared his throat.

"You had to answer to my question yet", said Merlin, pressing James.

"Yes, right, like a said being awe...", Merlin's eyes widened with anger and James paused, clearing his throat, before continuing. "There is a lot to talk about. Right now the commanding forces are few priestesses of the old religion. How many, even i don't know. They are pretty powerful, so no holding back. If you can kill, go for it, don't try to ask questions. The first person to hesitate is the one to die when it comes to them. As for their underlings, you can think of four kinds. Normal people, who are no threat to any of you. Normal people, trained with the help of magic, like me and the guy i killed. They are a pretty nasty piece of work. Usually weapon masters. Then people with magic. They are normal people like all of us, but with magic like these two", James lifted his hand pointing to both Gilli and Merlin.

"And the fourth kind?", asked Arthur with grave voice, focusing on what James was telling them.

"The fourth kind are the magical creatures, monsters", sighed dark skinned man, "Lamias, gryffins, cockatrices, beast masters, shadow walkers, questing beasts. Some smarter, some dumber. Each extremely dangerous."

"So what we need...", started Arthur, thinking deeply.

"Well, in short, it's a...", interrupted James, but paused, seeing as Merlin opened his lips to speak.

"It's a game of paper, rock and scissors", said Merlin, deeply in his thoughts.

"Exactly!", James pointed at thinking Merlin, who wasn't listening, assessing their possibilities.

"Great minds thinks in similar way", smirked James, jumping from the table, "so, Merlin, what do you think?", he glanced at the sorcerer, who glanced back at him.

"A team", said Merlin, feeling anxious and excited in the same time.

"Yes, like i said, great minds, et cetera", smirked James, "so show me the people."

"Shouldn't it be show me the money?", asked Gilli, slowly lifting his hand. Both Merlin and James looked at him with merciless looks.

"He/I knows", said Merlin and James simultaneously and glanced at each other, laughing.

"Merlin, explain", said Arthur, not understanding but knowing that Merlin and James found a way to understand each other perfectly without speaking.

"Right, cause only great minds thinks in similar way", chuckled James.

"Yea, dollop heads always need to be talked into everything", chuckled Merlin.

"Umm, sorry, but i don't understand also..", Gilli paused with his hand lifted in the air before him, when both Merlin and James started laughing so hard, that Merlin almost fell off his white dragoness, who woke up and looked at him, happily grunting.

"S-sorry", Merlin breathed deep few times, before calming himself, "we have now four people. And my cute Aithusa", he bowed his back, kissing her head and she returned the kiss licking his cheek with the tip of her tongue.

"You", pointed to Arthur James, easily continuing Merlin's sentence, like it was his own, "the person who can wield Excalibur, the sword that can kill everything. Remember Arthur, no matter what it is, you can do it. Don't try to overthink it, just plunge your sword into every..."

"Hey!", Gwen looked at him angrily.

"...enemy", Merlin ended new guy's sentence for him. "So you are a counter to every magical creature we will encounter. One good slash and it's dead. Just believe in your sword."

"Yes," continued for him James, "and i am a perfect counter for every normal human, with magic or not. I am also master thief, so i can not only fight, but also assassinate, track, break in and out."

"Me and Gilli will be able to take most magic users, as some magical creatures. The problem is we all are vulnerable to spells and we are weak when it comes to fight with creatures that are able to deflect our magic, assassins like shadow walkers and anyone who is quick on it's feet and know how to kill quickly", ended their speech Merlin, ideally following the flow of conversation with James.

"Wow", said Gwen, looking at them with wide eyes, "it's like you are brothers."

"No, we're not", they both answered at the same time, before both pointing fingers to their heads, "great minds thinks in similar way, that's all", both Merlin and James started to laugh hysterically after they simultaneously said the same sentence, word after word, syllable after syllable.

The rest of the people in the room waited, letting them laugh. The first one to stop was Merlin and James quickly followed his example. They both got a deep breath, calming themselves.

"We need more people," asked them James, looking around.

"Why not any of my knights...", started Arthur, but was almost immediately interrupted.

"So does they have any magical swords?", asked James.

"They are good knights", started Arthur and silenced himself the moment Merlin and James exchanged glances, "what?", he asked, feeling extremely anxious.

"Arthur, they will die. We are looking for people who are able not only to counter our enemies, but to survive if someone who can counter them appear", explained Merlin.

"So who do you propose then, your students?", asked Arthur, leaving the decision to Merlin.

"No, too green. Gilli can come, but we both know that he is able to use his magic on a suitable level", Gilli ears flamed red again, hearing his teacher praise.

"There is one person, we could use", Merlin was deep in his thoughts again. "Alvarr."

"Merlin, he waged a war against Camelot with his rebel army", pointed out Arthur, disbelieving.

"Yes, about that, i wanted to talk to you, to pardon him?", asked Merlin, smiling anxiously.

"What? No! Merlin, he...", Arthur started, but James interrupted him.

"Enough for that, i have heard about him. A warrior and a warlock. Experienced in battle", pointed out James.

"And he never joined Morgause or Morgana or any other. He is loyal to his beliefs. He never used underhanded tactics like slaying civilians or releasing monsters on Camelot", argued Merlin.

Arthur sighed. He nodded, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You're right, that's one person we should try to recruit", king shook his head, admitting his faults.

"And i know where to look for him", happily smiled Merlin.

"Great", interrupted them James, clasping his hands, "so anyone have any other ideas?", he looked around stopping at the young man behind the Arthur, "Gilli."

Gilli's face flushed red.

"L-lady V-vennessa?", he gulped, looking at the top of his toes.

"Oh, now i understand why you are so eager to help me whenever", Merlin emphasized next word "professor Vennessa is involved."

Everyone looked at Gilly, who was flushing red, weaving, trying to be invisible. Arthur, Gwen and James looked at Merlin, waiting for what he would have to say.

"I agree, she is a formidable magic user, one of the best of my staff, actually", he nodded, while Arthur went to the door, sending one of his guards for Lady Vennessa. "She is a seer, so she can be strange sometimes. She could be useful. But there is sometimes about her that makes me tickle in a very wrong way."

They didn't need to wait for long. A blond haired, light blue eyed, young beauty walked into the room with feminine grace the moment Arthur opened the door. Her red lips smiled in a very seductive, promising way, while her beautiful, alluring light blue eyes glanced around the room. She was wearing a tight leather green pants and shirt, stretched tightly across her feminine, slim figure, enhancing her womanly features in a very tempting way. Across her hips were light, bronze belt with two daggers on each side of her hips. On her back, she was wearing a short sword attached to another light bronze belt, across her full, medium sized breasts.

"My lords", she bowed politely her head, smiling the way that makes men forgot what their name is and what did they want before encountering her. Her face features were soft, beautiful, not showing her age at all. Her feminine nose, light blue eyes, sparkling with mischief. Everything around her were showing that she is the top of the feminine world, the final and definite beauty.

"Y-yes, please...", Arthur thought her entire body was the definition of beauty, the contour of her silhouette was screaming _you want me_. Every ounce of her body was trying to seduce him. Her every curve was a sultry message; it bypassed his reason and spoke to his animalistic desires.

"Don't worry, she do it all the time, it's her thing", said in bored voice Merlin, waving his hand before Gilli's eyes, who stopped breathing, glancing at his apprentice with concerned eyes, "seers", sighed Merlin, shaking his head with disapprobation.

"Wow", James gulped, ogling lady Vennessa beautiful, feminine body. "That's the one person i didn't know about", he smiled not being able to avert his eyes from her.

"Now, that is the reason why Vennessa is prohibited to come to my lectures", sighed Merlin, clasping his hands in attempt to get everyone attention. No one looked at him, so he just turned to lady Vennessa, explaining everything from the beginning. When he ended his companions in the room were still looking at her, but at least they were starting to focus on him also.

"Well, there is one person we could definitely use", said the blond, light blue eyed beauty, glancing at Merlin and Arthur, staying next to the king, who, to Gwen's anxiety was having trouble to avert his eyes from the lady professor.

Merlin eyes narrowed for a moment, looking with caution at the beauty before him.

"The king's sister, lady Morgana", bowed her head to king lady Vennessa.

"What?", Arthur blinked, his eyes becoming less lustful and more focused, "she wanted to destroy Camelot, to kill me and she killed my father!", reminded everyone Arthur.

"Then i presume you would prefer her joining forces with the armies of Northumbria", she glanced at them, waiting for their response.

"She is right, Arthur. Right now we need to ensure the loyalties of two magic users. Alvarr and lady Morgana Le Fay", stated Merlin, making the decision.

"So, the question is who do we go after first", sighed Arthur, lifting his hands up, defeated.

**So right now this is fifth chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. The team emerges. I tried to find characters from tv series, who could fight alongside Merlin and Arthur, but they were either dead (Alanor) or would be useless (Gwaine and other knights) against anything that can use magic like Lamias in the long run. Besides having too much characters is not good for the story, so i picked only those, that can be used by me in some interesting way and won't be trashed around :)**

**There are also a few surprises in the story and i am interested if anyone caught anything already ^^**

**So once more, i hope you liked it :)**


	6. Recruiting Alvarr

Merlin threw his hands in the direction of three other middle aged warlocks, who lifted theirs, trying to summon their magic before he summons his. Young warlock eyes sparkled with orange light and his three opponents hit the muddy wall behind them and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice", smirked James, winking to Merlin while knocking out of his enemies with his muscular left, dark skinned fist.

"Oh, i used only a little of my power, didn't want to hurt anyone", smirked Merlin and pushed another enemy to the wall, knocking him out. He glanced behind him, where Gilli was battling other warlock, clearly losing. The enemy warlock lifted Gilli into the air, slamming his body to the ground moment later. Almost, because Merlin lifted his finger, glowing with his eyes, stopping his apprentice from falling just a moment before he hit the ground.

Athur moved to the enemy warlock, putting his forged in the great dragon flame blade to the warlock's throat and the warlock lifted his hands, yielding.

From the door behind them appeared two men with heavy crossbows in black clothes. Both of them lifted their weapons, aiming. And stopped.

Lady Vennessa walked slowly to them with her dishy, screaming with sexual tension body, letting her long, tempting thighs to brush each other while her steps were placed in one line, making her sexual hips to move. Her lips gave them an alluring, tempting smile and the guards gulped, trying to decide, what to do. Her eyes mesmerized theirs. She stopped just before them, lifting her feminine, pretty fingers, touching one of the guards faces. He breathed hard, his eyes widened with pleasure and ecstasy.

"Is he in there?", she asked with dreamy smile and man nodded, gulping.

She smirked and hit both guards simultaneously, each with the back of her closed into the fists hands. Both of them lost their consciousness and fell to the floor.

Lady Vennessa turned to Merlin, who was helping Gilli stand up, while James and Arthur was lining up the rest of their enemies, who surrendered.

"Merlin", she waved to him from the end of the long hall, "i found him, this door", she smiled to Merlin, but this time her smile was a warm one.

"Good job, we're coming, James, Gilli, you will stay here and guard them", Vennessa smiled happily when Merlin complimented her work and Arthur moved to his side, while Gilli and Merlin moved to the captives, watching them.

Merlin walked first on spacious stairs, followed by footsteps of his king and his fellow female professor. They walked for a few minutes, before they walked into spacious, full of morning light chamber looking like no one cleaned there for years. In the middle was standing middle aged man in black clothes and furs. He had long, dark blond, bronze hair. He looked at them with his emerald eyes and unsheathed his sword.

"So you have found me at least, Arthur Pendragon", he stepped into their direction but stopped, when Merlin took step forward, locking their eyes.

"In the name of Emrys, end with this foolishness before i will spank you as i should have done long ago", man before him looked at him, confused, not knowing if his adversary is joking or being serious.

"Boy...", he started, but paused when white dragoness jumped inside the long, spacious chamber and sat at the Merlin side, letting him pet her head.

"I am no boy to you", said slowly Merlin. "I am Emrys, the one whose destiny is to help Arthur to become the only and future king of all Albion. I am the last dragonlord. The most powerful warlock who had ever walked in the lands of Albion. And now, i am here because i am in need of your services. Your men, who tried to kill us are alive, every one of them, so stop with the animosity and at least listen to what we want to say. And if any of what i've said now is not convincing to you, then maybe you should call yourself a free fighter for people with magic anymore", Merlin's eyes glowed with anger and man before him lowered his blade.

"Speak then", Alvarr closed his eyes with painful expression.

"I will speak", Arthur walked before them and stopped few steps before Alvarr, who was observing him with caution. "My father was the one who initiated the great purge, not me. But i've my hand in it, i won't deny it. Yet i was young, a child back then. I never understood, what i was doing and my teachers poisoned me with the mindless hate against magic. And whenever i encountered magic i needed to fight for my life, my father's life, my friends life. I never had any reason to assume that magic can be good", he glanced at warlock's emerald eyes, that was watching him with anger. "And now, that i know the truth i have only one regret. That i hadn't known sooner", the king bowed his head before the warlock. "I am deeply sorry for everything that have happened. I know that what my father did was nothing more then mass murder of people, who never deserved it. People like your parents. Forgive me, for the sins of my father and help me build new kingdom, where magic can be respected and where there will be laws allowing it's use. Please, help me build my kingdom."

Alvarr was standing before bowed Arthur, breathing heavily. He tried to sheath his sword, but couldn't, so he decided to just put it on the floor. And then the tears started to fall on his cheeks.

Merlin walked to him and put his hand on Alvarr's shoulder.

"So, my men, all i've done was for naught? All the people that died? And Enmyria..."

"It never was", said Arthur, looking Alvarr in the eyes, "you showed that you are a man of honor, a man who is very well fitted to be the part of my kingdom. And a man we would need", Arthur started to explain everything to Alvarr that happened in the last few weeks. He talked about the attempted assassinations as well as his ideas how to create laws about magic and why. In the end Alvarr was talking with them, passionately discussing their ideas.

"No, i think you should allow them to freelance", argued Alvarr, when lady Vennessa moved to Merlin, sticking to him, putting her gorgeous fingers on his shoulder.

"Merlin, we should be going, we talked long enough for Alvarr's men to get up and not one of them knows that he changed sides", she whispered into his right ear, making his breath a little hectic.

"Right, Alvarr, Arthur and i have papers for you and your men, you are not an outlaws anymore, you can freely go back to Camelot", Merlin extracted from his shirt few papers and presented them to Alvarr, who glanced over them and whistled.

"So from outlaws to royal guards and royal academy? Damn, that is one hell of a fast career", smirked warlock, but nodded with gratitude.

"After you, then", said Merlin, showing him the door, but Alvarr stopped him.

"Merlin, two words, alone, if you don't mind", Alvarr but his hand on younger warlock wrist, catching his eyes.

"Arthur? Vennessa?", asked Merlin, looking at them with concerned eyes.

"Just don't take too long", Arthur shrugged his shoulders as he spoke and walked out without looking back.

"Merlin, did i ever refused to you?", she smiled innocently, brushing her blond hair with her delicate arm.

Merlin shook his head at her comment and pushed her to the door. She grunted with discontent and walked through the door, disappearing behind them. Merlin followed her steps till he couldn't see her anymore and turned to Alvarr, who was looking at him with concern.

"Merlin, are you and...", he glanced at black haired warlock, who was fidgeting under his look.

"Lady Vennessa? No, we are not, at least...", he gulped, averting his eyes, "now."

"So she doesn't act like that to anyone else?", inquired Alvarr.

"Alvarr", Merlin shook his head, trying to think, "no, she is not like that for anyone else. She is a walking men magnet, but i am the only one she is clearly interested in", answered Merlin, feeling extremely uneasy. He lifted his hands mimicking, trying to explain his anxiousness with his hands, not finding the words to describe them.

"But you have magic, right?", asked Alvarr, looking at him carefully.

"Yes, of course i have, what i've said before is the truth", Merlin glanced at him, trying to understand why older warlock was asking him all of these questions.

"Then...", dark blond bronze haired haired man hesitated, debating with himself for a moment what to say. Merlin glanced at him, when his interlocutor was clearly in his thoughts, thinking. He lifted his head at least and looked at Merlin, asking "...then did you think about giving it a chance? Or at least talking with her?"

"Stop beating around the bush", said Merlin feeling angered.

"Something about her is off... but if her feeling would be genuine...", hesitated Alvarr, "i wouldn't want to be the one who pulled the flower before it had a chance to bloom." He glanced at Merlin, who smiled to him.

"Don't worry, i wanted to talk to her anyway", Merlin hesitated, "and thank you", he smiled, shaking the fellow warlock right hand. Alvarr smiled back.

"Just...", he started saying something, but Merlin stopped him with a warm smile.

"I know", Merlin nodded to him and started to walk to the door. Aithusa, his white dragoness lifted herself from the muddy, stoned floor and followed him. Alvarr was standing alone for a moment, left with his thoughts. And then he followed after Merlin. When he walked into the chamber where his men were holding captive he saw a signs of relief on their faces. He talked to them for a long time, explaining, before leaving them with the decision, what they want to do. Most of them decided to follow his example, but there was a few, who wanted out. Arthur allowed them to leave and Alvarr gave his orders to the rest, before they departed, leaving Arthur, Merlin, Vennessa, Gilli, James and Alvarr alone with the dragon.

After a long talk they decided to travel by air. Arthur was against it, but they outvoted him six to one with the help of Aithusa and after few hours in the air Arthur was laying in his tent feeling sick, with James and Gilli trying to take care of him. Aithusa fell asleep on his hand, immobilizing the king, who started to swear, making Gilli pale and James overjoyed with the situation. Alvarr was scouting the territory where they knew Morgana and her troops should be and Merlin was left with lady Vennessa, who went from bored to overjoyed when her fellow professor proposed her a walk around the forest. She quickly disposed of her weapons and left their small camp with slim warlock, chattering happily.

Merlin smiled, watching his overjoyed companion, who smiled to him, enjoying their conversation about their academy, the Camelot and at the end, about them.

"So", she smiled, narrowing her blue eyes, glancing over him. Her smile mocking him, tempting him, grabbing her hands and straightening them behind her back, making her body feel even more alluring then ever. "Why did you take me to walk with you, Merlin?"

He stopped and looked at her, not certain what to do. Feeling uneasiness and anxiety, but excitement as well. He lifted his hands and pushed her back to the old, wide tree, looking into her fairly, light blue eyes. She lifted her hands to his face, trembling, her eyes wide with excitement. She leaned one of her legs over his and moved her lips closer to his.

Merlin's eyes glowed orange and her hands went up, above her head, bound by an invisible rope created from air.

"Merlin, i never knew you like it rough", she purred, feeling a little scared when he grabbed her beautiful, long, straight, blond hair from behind and pulled her head up, making her to show her neck. She gasped and moaned and embraced his hips with her gorgeous legs, feeling his excitement under her.

Merlin leaned over her, breathing heavily, his lips near her open neck, inside her long hair, losing control over himself. He moved his hips, feeling the lady professor do the same, moaning.

"B-but M-merlin", she gasped, "i-it's n-not a-a o-one n-ni-ight", she moaned feeling his near her, pushing at her, "... s-stand... ah!" She gasped, her eyes widened and she visibly didn't care anymore.

Merlin moaned, feeling himself losing control. He leaned on her body harder, finding it harder and harder for him to stop falling for her charms. He felt his other hand going up, wandering her clothed body, stopping on her curves, making her body tremble.

He leaned over her, breathing into her ear, almost making her gorgeous, willing body to break into another ecstatic spasm, before he whispered to her.

"Vennessa, i can't", she glanced at him, deeply hurt, rejected and furious, with tears in her beautiful, wet eyes.


End file.
